


Goddammit Revan, Corriban Edition

by viveriveniversumvivusvici55



Series: Goddammit Revan [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Also I hate Corriban, Carth will never understand Revan and that's okay, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mark VII Sith Assassin Droid, Sidequests, Team Bonding, a bit of droid death, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viveriveniversumvivusvici55/pseuds/viveriveniversumvivusvici55
Summary: Revan seems to alternate between chaotic fighting and careful rationality with a drop of a hat. Carth has no idea how a person like that became a Darth, let alone one of the strongest Sith Lords ever, but he's glad that Revan is no longer one. And is on their side.As seen through the rogue assassin droid mission on Corriban.





	Goddammit Revan, Corriban Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally discovered KOTOR and I am in love. Especially with the relationships between Revan and the crew because listen, even without romance, Revan and the crew just have a goddamn blast. 
> 
> But my Revan also charges ahead and abandons their companions to destroy things. I imagine this was Carth throughout the entire mission. Revan here is gender-neutral to allow you to put in whichever Revan you played. The only defining trait here is that Revan is Light-Side leaning.

“Dammit Revan, wait for us!”

This was not something that Carth Onasi thought he would ever say. In fact, if someone had played a recording of that to him during the War, or even a couple months again, Carth would have asked how someone faked the record. But here he was, blaster in hand, racing through the ruins of Corriban, following the former Dark Lord of the Sith, with an assassin droid that said Dark Lord had built. There were droids everywhere, firing at them all the way down the long hallway, and there was Revan, charging ahead, lightsabers in hand.

“Observation: The Master is not good at staying still.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Revan! Slow down!”

Revan turned back to look at Carth, smiling brightly at him. “You hurry up!”

It should really be unnerving to see such delight about blowing up droids, given Revan’s past and the genuine fear of Revan reverting back to the Dark Lord. It really, really should be more concerning, and to some degree, Carth was concerned. It seemed like any moment, Revan could slip back into old patterns. But given that these were likely Sith droids, Carth was less upset. That and he trusted his friend.

Still an odd thing to think, he pondered late at night. I’m friends with the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

Then he froze, watching a droid move closer. “Behind you!”

Revan turned and with a hand wave, froze the approaching droid in its place. Carth promptly shot the droid in the head. A near manic grin was sent his way, and Revan promptly went back to the job of cutting through the droids that did not stop shooting. 

Soon, the hallway was clear, and Carth moved closer, ready to move through the door at Revan’s command.

“Wait.”

He turned. “What?”

Revan was rifling through the pockets of a dead Sith – that was rather gross, he had to admit, but the credits Revan had found were always good for something. Slowly, Revan withdrew, pulling out a datapad, and flipped it open.

“The droid is hypersensitive to sound.” The datapad was tossed gently to Carth, and he read the last communication on it carefully. “If we go in guns blazing, it’ll attack us on sight, and I’d like to know why it ran off. No shooting, no killing it until we talk.”

Carth had the sense that if HK-47 could frown, it would be doing so. “Query: But Master, that is the best part!”

“I know, I know, HK. You can shoot if it decides to go rogue on us.”

“Exclamation: Excellent.”

Carth rolled his eyes. “So go in quietly?”

“Go in quietly.” Revan sighed. “Now I kind of wish we had Mission. She could sneak in and scout ahead for us.”

Now Carth was considering that too. “Shit.”

Then Revan’s eyes lit up. “Wait!”

Carth sighed as Revan ran back through the hall. “Revan, this is not the time to loot the bodies.”

“You never complain when I loot bodies before!”

“This is not the time.”

“It is absolutely the time.” Revan thrust their hand up and jogged back from far up the ramp, turning over an item in their hands. “This should do it.”

“Observation: That is a Sound Dampening Stealth Unit.” HK-47 considered it. “Conclusion: It should reduce our noise and prevent the droid from attacking us. Unfortunately.”

Carth nodded and lowered his blasters to the side. “Well, if it keeps us out of a fight, I’ll take it. Ready when you are.”

“Great.” Revan sheathed their lightsabers, tucking them back onto their belt, and waited until Carth had put away his gun and HK-47 had sheathed its own weapon. Then Revan equipped the Stealth Unit, making sure that it was running. One test step in the gravel…and not a sound. Revan looked triumphant. When everyone’s hands were off their weapons (although Carth was definitely ready to grab onto his gun, if need be), Revan opened the door and the three of them stepped inside.

Carth braced himself, preparing for the impending attack. But…no bullets flew. Nothing happened, other than the droid’s voice saying, “I appreciate your efforts in lowering your sound output, sentient. I have been unable to tune the threshold of my audio receptors since my escape, unfortunately.”

Revan smiled. “I really didn’t want to get shot at. You are... the 'master' the droids kept referring to?”

The droid nodded. “Their reference is a holdover from their old programming that I have been unable to correct. I think of myself more as an equal, if you must know.”

“Why aren't you attacking me like the others?”

“Although it is what I was programmed for, I have no desire to kill. I would appreciate reciprocation on your part.” 

“Then you won't mind if I leave?” Revan looked a bit excited to leave this behind. Carth certainly felt the same.

“I apologize, sentient, for I cannot take the risk that you will tell of my presence here. I will use force to make you remain, if necessary.”

Of course. Carth let out a groan. “I knew there would be a catch. There’s always a catch.” His hand started to move toward his blasters.

The former Darth glared at Carth, raising a finger at him. “Nuh-uh. Nope. Not happening.”

HK-47 made a noise that would probably be the droid equivalent of sputtering.

“I mean it!”

The droid interjected, “There is no need for things to come to that, however. If you could perform a task for me, then we could both leave here in peace.”

Revan paused, considering that. Carth could practically see the gears turning in their head. That was one thing that definitely held over – Revan still had a decent mind for tactics. Finally, Revan spoke. “So…you’re programmed to kill, but don’t want to?”

“A bit of introduction may be necessary. I am a Mark VII experimental prototype assassin droid built by the Sith, specializing in the hunting and extermination of Jedi. Or I should say I was. The Sith made my cognitive systems more independent than they desired. I have learned to appreciate the value of all life.”

HK-47 seemed to be unable not to interject here. “Query: That is very sad. Are you damaged? Is it repairable?”

The Mark VII seemed a bit horrified by that. “Negative. It is a result of my own conscious decision, and I would not change my new values if I could.”

Carth mentally applauded that. HK scoffed. The droid simply continued. “I escaped from them and have hidden in this tomb, constructing droids here to aid in my protection. With your assistance, I may be able to leave for good.”

“How is it the Sith haven’t found you?”

“An occasional sentient has managed to by-pass my droids. They were unwilling to assist me... and possessed insufficient power to destroy me.”

Revan laughed. “And you…appreciate the value of life?”

“You do not? All beings are constructs of fascinating complexity. An enlightened being rises above the need for destruction, no matter its nature.”

Even Carth had to admit that that was…rather sweet. It seemed Revan was touched by it, and with that, there was determination in their face. “What kind of assistance do you want?”

Carth and HK stepped back, letting Revan focus on the task at hand, which seemed a lot like a logic puzzle where Revan had to work out what the order of shutdown of the droid’s systems was. HK grumbled. “Objection: This droid should be repaired to return to its work.”

“You are aware that your Master is a Jedi. And that the droid would try to kill Revan. And that it’s against the droid’s wishes.”

“Excitement: Then I can shoot it, meatbag.”

Carth groaned and made his way over to check on Revan. That droid drove him nuts. Revan had paused in conversing with the rogue droid and started writing on the ground, in the dust. He frowned, scanning the letters as his friend wrote, and slowly worked out what Revan was doing.

They were working out the order, bit by bit.

He crouched next to Revan, watching them write, and helped fill in where he could. “Core systems is last, wouldn’t make sense to have that first.”

Revan nodded, making a note of that. Then they rose and tinkered with the droid again, getting more information.

“What do you think, Carth?”

“Don’t look at me, I’m not the tech person.”

“But you do strategy and logic too.”

Carth leaned over Revan to look at the symbols, notes, and numbers that Revan had drawn into the ground. He thought about the order, trying to apply what little technical knowledge he had to the order that Revan had plotted out. Finally, he nodded. “It looks right to me.”

Revan considered it for another moment and nodded, rising to their feet. “Okay. Let’s give it a shot.”

Carth stood back carefully, making sure to give plenty of space, and Revan slowly began to work. Each system was carefully shut down, one after the other, and Revan kept looking over to their notes, making sure that it was right. “Steady on, Revan,” Carth murmured softly. “Don’t let us get shot.”

If Revan wanted to snark back, Carth couldn’t see it, All he could see was the focus that reminded him, yet again, that this was a Jedi, the Supreme Commander against the Mandalorians, one of the most powerful Sith lords in memory, and that Revan had not gotten to those places by being easily distracted.

Finally, the core systems were flicked off and the droid was fully shut down. Revan paused for a moment, and proceeded to do something to the droid’s circuitry. There was a flicker of life, a loud buzz, and the droid came back online.

“Assassination protocols deleted. All systems reset. It... it worked!” There was genuine joy in the droid’s voice and Revan broke into a wide grin. “Thank you, sentient! Allow me to give you several of my redundant systems... they may be used on other droids, if you desire. I wish I could reward you with more.”

HK perked up in interest, “Exclamation: Ooo! No, no, upgrades will be fine!”

Revan smiled. “I’m glad I could help. Will you get out of here alright?”

“I shall have little trouble in escaping from this planet now, I am certain. I wish you well.”

Revan offered the droid a soft salute, and hung back as the droid made its way out of the cave. HK immediately moved over to examine the parts the assassin droid dropped, advanced parts that HK immediately buzzed to have put in.

Carth moved beside Revan, standing beside the former Sith Lord. “You know, I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand you.”

“That’s my goal. To be so damn confusing that no one will ever be able to predict me,” Revan grinned.

“You succeed. You're violent one minute, kind the next.”

Revan shrugged. “They come easily. Now, come on, I wanna shoot something. Maybe Master Uthar.”

Carth chuckled. “Dammit, Revan. Alright,” the group scooped up the parts, and Carth prepared, yet again, to run after his friend. “wait for us."


End file.
